


Silas/Cilice

by Galadriel



Category: Da Vinci Code (2006)
Genre: Bishops, Blood, Catholic, Double Drabble, Exhibitionism, Flogging, Introspection, M/M, Monks, Religion, Religious Fanaticism, Religious Leaders, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/Galadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silas understands the purpose of sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silas/Cilice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Empy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Empy).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Silas/Cilice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575198) by [Walter_Kovacs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs)



> A double drabble Yuletide Treat (2007), written because somebody needs to keep Empy company in that big ol' handbasket. (Originally posted **[here](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/53/silascilice.html)**.) She wished for Aringarosa/Silas, smut and the cilice, and hopefully there's a little taste of all of that in here.

When he first came to the Bishop, receiving his new name, Silas understood he was an empty vessel to be filled with the light and love of God.

If that light was blinding, if that love brought pain, then he would be better for it.

If that light came with darkness, if that love brought hate, then he would accept both unto himself, for in sinning he would find salvation, a ghost's soul traded for the Saints.

He aspired to his namesake, a Silas for a saintly Paul, willing worshipper laid prostrate at God and Bishop's feet.

If that worship made him whimper, left him breathless and weak, then it was but the road to repentance, gratefully travelled with bloodied feet, his back keeping welted-witness, a penitent's map.

Yet his body ever betrayed his shame; hard, proud and aching, it begged the sin of touch.

A sin too easily encouraged, displayed at Aringarosa's behest. Too easily teased, tempted, tortured, too easily wished for again.

In being he was sinning; in repenting, he was lost.

But filled with Godly purpose, in sin he was reforged; Silas-cilice, his Bishop's trial, kept companion-close; cold kiss cutting when they coupled, teeth penance-edged against regrets.


End file.
